The Subtle Differences
by chris0612
Summary: When Elena confesses her love and Damon cant help but be overtaken with surprise. One Shot Damon/Elena   excuse the horrendous summary...


Her breath lingered on his skin, even hours after they had proved their affection. He looked at her now, fast asleep, legs intertwined with his and he felt an intense feeling that words could not begin to explain.

_Her skin felt different; differed Katherine's in so many ways. He had only ever loved one woman before in his 170 years of life, or so he thought, until now. _

_She was different. Although they shared an identical physical appearance, the way they moved, their touches, their breath… all subtle differences but nonetheless, to Damon, meaningful. Katherine's body had only ever lain over or laid under his own, but Elena- hers mingled, clung to his as if his body was created to match hers. Her body moved huskily but with caution, while Katherine would always let the passion consume her; a cold heart looking never endlessly for heat. _

_The temperature of their skin; no longer the ice coldness but rather the burn of Elena's body spreading heat through his own. _

_Her taste; the taste of her lips proved exotic to him, left him craving for more every time they separated for air._

_How joyous he had been when she ran into the mansion and called for him. How stunned he was when she said that she had declined Stefan's wedding proposal. How apprehensive he felt when she crept closer and asked if he wanted to know why._

_The most beautiful moment, however, was not when the girl admitted that she had not forgotten his confession; that she knew about his feelings for her. Nor was it when she edged her lips to his or began to take her clothes off. No, although all were appreciated and all were wanted greatly, the moment that truly made Damon feel human once again was when she admitted her feelings for the him; when she told him that, although she had tried to deny it, she loved him. She said that she hadn't wanted to admit and give in to her feelings because it would've made her like Katherine, and she did not want to be the reason for more hate between the Salvatore brothers. _

_But she could no longer fight it. Stefan's proposal had made her realize that, although she was happy, she could be happier. She realized that she was giving her love to the wrong brother. _

"_It hurt me to hurt him, because I do love him. But, Damon," she said, "_I love you_. For the past few months, _years_, you have showed me that you can be a good person; that you don't want to hurt or lose the people you love; that you would do _anything_ to protect them. Let me love you. I want to live an eternity with you, to be the thing that attaches you to your humanity because, Damon, you are what attaches me to mine. Let me love you, and love me back." _

_For once in his life, Damon was lost for words. Elena stared at him with wide, brown eye, waiting for a reaction, but he wouldn't speak, wouldn't move._

"_Don't even think that you don't deserve me," she said, moving closer, "you deserve the world, Damon. Let me give you it."_

_She began to kiss the vampire, unbuttoning his shirt, resting her hands on his chest, or running them through his hair. Each time she kissed with more force, each time she gave more of herself away. Damon took a hint and in seconds they were in his room, undressed and on the bed._

_They would make love to each other and although they were not virgins, not in the least, it was like the first time for both. They felt things neither had ever felt before._

_The next morning, Elena woke up with her head on Damon's chest, naked and with his hands playing with her hair. _

"_Hi," she said, taking hold of his hand._

"_Elena," he looked at her sternly, "You will _never_ be Katherine. No matter how much you look like her, or the fact that both Salvatore brothers fell for you, you should never think that you are even remotely similar to the bitch. You are _not _Katherine."_

"_How can you be so sure?" _

"_Well," he looked away, "because you moan while she screams." _

_Elena let out a grunt and threw a pillow at Damon's head. He laughed and held her close to him, locking her in his embrace._

"_Honestly, don't ever think otherwise. You will never be Katherine. I love you."_

"_I love you too." She managed a smile before she got out of bed and walked seductively to the bathroom door, "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?"_

_In seconds, the bathroom door was closed._


End file.
